And the Lord Said Suckers!
by Master Fifer
Summary: The Lord of the Rings cast gets sucked into the Naruto world? Somewhat better summary inside. I'm too evil...


I was just giving this some thought today, and my somewhat brilliant mind proceeded with the next few chapters of babble...

You see, I keep notebooks. A LOT of notebooks, that my friends and I all write in. And when I stumble across a blank one, it just HAS to be filled up. The following story is a continuation of Elven House which was taken off a while ago, but I plan to get it up. ... eventually. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you all my monster- er, masterpiece. BTW: Elven House was when the LotR cast went to Hogwarts. This is right after that. Now, they get to go to the Naruto world... (evil smile)

Disclaimer: If this was actually worth something, don't you think I would have been rich already? Don't own any of the character etc.

**Shuriken vs. Bow**

**1. We Need a Vacation...**

**Aragorn plopped down on the couch. He had told Legolas that Elrond would not believe their little escapade to "Magic Land" and instead, had given them all a LOOONG lecture about orderly appearance and showing up at one's dinner parties etc. etc. etc...**

**"Damn Elv- oh, hiiii honey."**

**Aragorn smiled sweetly at Arwen, who was huggling a Chibi Ron pic. Her eyes were like Shuichi's after "that night" at Yuki's.**

**"Honey?"**

**"Ask me how I got this picture, Arry..." (1)**

**Aragorn looked confused.**

**"Um, how did you acquire that picture of Ron?"**

**"Internet..."**

**Aragorn gave a frowl (scowl + frown).**

**"Well, that's specific..."**

**"Ask me WHY I got this pic..."**

**Aragorn grabbed the paper and settled back into the couch, sighing as he opened it.**

**"Why did you get that picture, Arwen?"**

**"I'm not telling..."**

**Aragorn's knuckles turned white as he gripped the paper, puncturing holes in the sides.**

**"You don't say..." He said through gritted teeth.**

**The Hobbits decided to grace everyone with their presence at that moment. Pippin was a bit ahead of the group clad only in boxers adorned with little pints of beer, mixed with the WORST bedhead ever to touch the face of the planet, and one sock on his foot. Merry's hair looked like something out of the Jackson Five mixed with Sarah Jessica Parker ala "Sex in the City." He too wore only plaid boxers, and no socks. Sam had leaves in his hair (probably from sleeping outside with his beloved garden...) and had a pair of boxers with vines all over them, a shirt that was obviously a garden shirt, and two socks on his feet. Frodo looked like Medusa with a perm. His jellybean boxers were low on his hips and he worn no socks. All of them were half awake (hey, it WAS 11:45 am) and resembled an army of drunken midgets.**

**Aragorn looked over the Miniature Living Dead and mumbled that there was donuts and coffee in the kitchen, stopping only to give Pippin an insight that the coffee was, in fact, VERY HOT. **

**"Mornin' Frodo."**

**"Morning..."  
****"Sam."**

**"Morning."**

**They all rolled their eyes when they heard a screech from the kitchen.**

**"OW! HOTHOTHOT!"**

**"Moron..."**

**A muffled fight was happening upstairs. Aragorn glanced up where he heard stomping and swearing.**

**"Dan, let Ro have his train set."**

**Living in a house like this, he didn't even have to hear the argument to know what was happening. Kinda resembles the Osbornes, doesn't it? The Twins were known for their skills in idiocy and fights. Nation-wide, in fact.**

**There was a growl of discomfort as Merry bit into a raw egg instead of a jelly donut.**

**Legolas came upstairs from his room in the basement. The Hobbits and married couple were treated to a very interesting sight, first row, seats 1- 6.**

**Figwit, Legolas' brother (2), was hugging his back, head resting peacefully on the back of Legolas' neck. His arms were wrapped around his waist and his eyes were closed. Legolas had his eyes closed as well and had his hands entwined with his brother's. Aragorn guessed that the party last night had either contained aphrodisiac or a potion for sudden brotherly love, for these two could sit in a room and fight until the next world miracle (which believe you me, isn't looking too promising. But enough about politics). They living Elf mass shuffled upstairs and mumbled what appeared to be "Good morning."in Pig Latin.**

**Pippin blinked owlishly, Merry had his eyes closed so missed the entire thing, Frodo was asleep in his eggs, and Sam was reading the paper. Aragorn looked at them, then proceeded to read the paper also, and Arwen didn't care unless it had to do with her Chibi Ron picture. Aragorn took a swig of coffee and sighed.**

**"We really need a vacation..."**

**No sooner had that been said when Merry screeched from the kitchen. There was a frustrated sigh from Sam and a "You've got to be kidding me..." from Frodo. All awake personell made their way to the kitchen and groaned. A vortex was in their fridge.**

**"Another one!?"**

**"Why THIS house!?"**

**"Deja vu..."**

**"Hey, that looks like the thing that was in our T.V..."**

**"No, duh, Pippin."**

**"Alright, alright. Everyone calm down."**

**Aragorn shushed them all.**

**"Last time we had one of these it led us to a different world, but only because we touched it. So, if we don't touch it- PIPPIN, NO!"**

**Pippin could not go with not (... does that make sense?!) touching something, so naturally, he touched the vortex and was sucked in. Merry grabbed his feet, getting sucked in too and Sam grabbed his feet while Frodo grabbed his feet etc.**

**Gimli came upstairs to see a living chain of people coming from the household fridge. Aragorn was cursing and holding onto someone's feet, slowly getting sucked in.**

**"GIMLI! Gimli, lend me a hand!"**

**Without missing a beat, Gimli calmly walked back downstairs.**

**"... last time I eat Splenda before bed..."**

**Aragorn cursed and was suddenly sucked into the vortex with such force that the fridge door slammed shut behind him.**

**I'm too evil. Anyway:**

**1: I'm a Gravitation fan and thought that line was great there. I love Shuichi's face in that episode! Na no da!**

**2: The Weasel Co. (ha, I just realized we can call ourselves the Itachi Co.) decided that Figwit was a reasonable character and gave him the daunting task of being Legolas' brother. 'nough said.**

**NEXT TIME:**

**"Well, isn't that swell, Pippin!? What do you have to say for yourself?"**

**"Spandex."**

**"I beg your pardon?"**

**Pippin pointed at the men with bobbed haircuts and green spandex.**

**"Spandex."**

**Frodo grumbled and stood up.**

**"Good lord, Pippin. You've landed us in the world of the Spandexed Beatle Wanna-bes!"**

**R & R please!! Flames aren't appreciated, but feedback always is!!**

**Fifer**


End file.
